Best of Both Worlds
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: A rift causes Rarity to go into the world of Mages and Wizards, mainly the city of Fiore. Gray lets Juvia go; realizing that it was a mistake, but finds a confused, bare-skinned young girl with purple hair. Read to see what he does. (Rarity x Gray) (Lyon x Juvia intended) (Natsu x Lucy intended) One shot.


**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Fairy Tail! I only wrote the fanfiction! If any character seems a bit OC-ish nobody's perfect! If you don't like the pairing (even though it's a one-shot) then ****please save the comments for people who do**** I cannot stress this enough. (**_**Italics – thoughts or dreams, "..." speech**_**) Please tell me what you think and enjoy****.**

Best of Both Worlds

**Narrator's POV**

A rift between two worlds caused two to meet...what happens will be told as their bond grows stronger each day and each hour they're together. One's day has just begun; already it becomes full of work.

**Rarity's POV**

As I readied my boutique for the day, I noticed something wasn't right. The air felt a little chilly for a warm summer day in Ponyville.

"Sweetybelle!" I called. I heard small hooves trot downstairs into the shop.

"Yes Rarity?"

"Did you touch the thermostat? It does not feel like 75 degrees in here..."

"No. It's still says..." She said with a pause as she looked at the small device's screen. "It says...72? I swear I didn't touch it!" She said.

I could tell she was being honest so I smiled and trotted over to my little sister and gave her a small hug. "It's alright, no need to fuss. I believe you." I said. I let her go and walked over to a window and cracked it open a little to let the warm air in.

Sweetybelle watch me.

I went back to readying my each rack of dresses and hats.

Sweetybelle helped me as we sang a small song as we worked. It was rather delightful to have some bonding time with my little sister to be honest.

As soon as we finished I flipped the "closed" sign so that it said "open".

Sweetybelle trotted back upstairs and came back a couple minutes later with her saddlebag on. "I'm going to the Cutie Mark Crusader Club House."

"Ok. Have fun."

"I will." She said before leaving.

I started working on a ripped dress that my dear friend Rainbow Dash asked me to fix; she said she needed it for a date with Soarin' of the Wonderbolts, and I was very proud of her when she asked me to fix it; I knew she'd look dazzling in this dress and Soarin' would love it. I hummed a song as I stitched some new lightning bolts onto the waistline of the dress and fixed the collar with a new color cloth. As I finished the last new stitch in the dress Rainbow Dash came trotting in; a small smile on her muzzle.

"Hey Rarity."

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash. I just finished your dress. Try it on."

"Awesome." She said as she took the dress into the changing room. She came back out a couple minutes later wearing the gown. She looked absolutely marvelous if I do say so myself. "Wow Rarity, it's better than before!"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh you're too kind Rainbow..." I said with a slight chuckle in my voice.

Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged me. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all. It's my treat."

"Oh thank you so much."

"Don't you have a date in 10 minutes Ms. Dash?" I asked.

"Oh that's right!" She said before going to the door and opening it. "I'll let you know how it goes when I get back."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks. See ya." She said before leaving.

I sighed and sat down on my center modeling stage. _"I did good..."_ I thought. I yawned and dozed off for a little while.

**Narrator's POV**

As Rarity's day of serving customer after customer went on; another's day was just ending. He realizes that everyone already has someone they're passionate about, and he doesn't. He wants to change that but doesn't know how.

**Gray's POV**

I sat on my front porch instead of hanging at Lucy's place with Natsu as I normally do; they always act so lovey-dovey around each other, and to be honest it's starting to make me feel sick. I sighed and looked up at the starry sky, and I noticed that all the city lights had been turned off because there were way more stars out than usual...it was really nice. _"It's too bad no one else is here to see this with me..."_ I thought. Juvia had gotten over me (mostly because I said we should just be friends), but I kinda miss her constant obsessions over me; I knew where I was when I heard her squeal and shout over me. I hadn't noticed that I had spaced out and was snapped back to reality by someone calling my name.

"Gray!"

I looked and saw Lyon. _"Great...what does he want?"_ I asked myself. "What do ya want Lyon? Are you not done bragging that you and Juvia are going out now?"

"No...Juvia's gone missing!" He said.

"What?! How did you let this happen?!" I scolded.

"I was getting her a drink like she asked me to!"

"You didn't hear anything? Like her scream or ANYTHING?" I asked.

"No; I didn't hear a sound from her after that."

"Ugh...I knew I should've taken her while I had the chance or this wouldn't have happened!" I said as I stood. I locked my front door and walked down the stairs and away from the house to go look for Juvia; not even bothering to put a shirt on seen as how it was just gonna come off soon or alter anyways.

"Wait up!"

"No. Catch up." I said as I continued to walk away.

Lyon caught up to me and walked beside me.

I could feel him staring at me the entire time I helped him look for Juvia, and surely enough I found her at the café getting a couple hot chocolates for herself and Lyon. "She's right there..." I said before I started to walk away. I slapped the back of his head. "Dumb ass..." I muttered before walking back home. As I walked home I noticed something very unusual; it looked like heat coming from nowhere, but I knew that wasn't the case. I decided to ignore it, but as I got closer I heard voices from inside the heat. I stopped and looked at it with confusion.

**Narrator's POV**

As Gray starred into the "heat"; hearing voices, Rarity was just closing her store for the afternoon to meet with friends for lunch. Though, she too noticed the heat, but hers was inside her boutique; making more suspicions rise in the mare's mind.

**Rarity's POV**

I saw heat near some of my supplies and knew something was up. I cautiously walked over to my supplies and moved the boxes; seeing nothing below the heat. _"What in the name of Celestia is going on here?"_ I thought as I placed the boxes aside. I looked around and locked the door; just in case something where to happen, but Sweetybelle has a key so it's fine to lock it door. I looked back at the smallish sized heat wave and walked closer to it; feeling a small chill I shivered. _"It must be dark on the other side...if there is one..."_ I thought. I gulped and cautiously stepped through the heat.

**Narrator's POV**

Rarity will soon see that where she has gone she may not return back home. Gray is about to find out that the "heat" was a rift between two completely different worlds.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Gray heard a noise from the wave of heat and stepped back. _"What's going on?"_ He thought.

A girl fell to the concrete; not a single article of clothing on. She sat up and covered herself. "Oh this is very bad..." She said to herself. She looked around; not noticing Gray.

"Are you ok?"

The girl jumped and looked at him. "I-I don't exactly know...where am I?"

"Fiore."

"Where?"

"Fiore. Why? Where're you from?"

"Equestria, but I can see that I'm a very long way from home..."

Gray looked a little confused but pushed that feeling away after seeing that the heat wave had disappeared. _"Oh no...now she can't get home..."_ He thought.

"I-is something wrong...aside from the fact that I have nothing on?"

"The heat wave is gone..." He said.

She looked behind her. "Huh?! N-no! How am I going to get home now?!"

"Well, until we can figure that out, it's getting late and I was heading home. Did you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"You'd really let me stay with you?"

"Sure. You really need someplace to stay...and some clothes, so c'mon."

The tan girl tried to stand but fell back down. "I-I can't stand..."

Gray walked closer to her. "Then let me help you..." He said before lifting her into his arms.

The girl shivered.

"Don't worry, I'll get you inside. I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way."

"I'm R-Rarity..." The purple-haired girl said with a shiver.

"Interesting name..."

"Where I come from it's not that unusual..."

"Right..." Gray said as he opened the door after unlocking it. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. Immediately the warmth of the house rushed to Rarity's tan skin as she got closer to Gray; feeling how much warmer he was.

Gray blushed a little and walked to his room and out her on his bed.

Rarity had still been covering herself with her arms.

Gray opened his closet. "You can pick from what's here. I'll go make you something warm to drink."

"Okay...thank you Gray...I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"It's no trouble." He said before leaving the room; shutting the door behind him.

Rarity stood from the bed and walked over to the closet and looked at the clothes that Gray had in his closet; finding what he wore for the Grand Magic Games for the first time. _"Hm...I guess this'll do..."_ She said as she took the outfit out of the closet.

Gray made her a warm cup of tea and went back down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. "Rarity? Are you dressed?"

"N-not quite..." He heard muffled from behind the door.

"I'll take that as a no, but if you need underwear u can wear a pair of mine and we can go shopping tomorrow for the clothes that you wear..."

"O-okay...if you say so..." Rarity said as she walked to his dresser and looked for the right drawer. She opened the middle drawer and took out the top pair of boxers in there. _"Oh dear..."_ She thought before putting the clothes on. "You can come in now...I'm dressed..."

Gray opened the door and looked at her. "My Grand Magic Games outfit?"

"If that's what it is then yes..." She said before sitting down on his bed.

Gray sat next to her and handed her the tea. "I didn't exactly know what you like to drink so I hope you like tea..."

"Tea is fine, thank you..." She said with a gentle smile.

Gray returned the smile.

Rarity took a sip of her tea and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"You make great tea." She said.

Gray laughed a little. "Thanks."

Rarity drank more of her tea and heard someone knock on the door. "Someone's at the door..."

"I'll get it. You can stay here and drink your tea and get warm, but if u want you can find something more comfortable to wear to bed..."

"Okay."

Gray went to the door and opened it to see Lucy. "Oh...Lucy...what's up?"

"Where've you been all night? I was expecting you to be with Natsu in my apartment, but he told me you never showed. What happened?"

"There was a turn of events..."

"Like?"

"Well Lyon thought he lost Juvia and I had to help him, and then I found a girl who needed someplace to stay...and clothes."

"A girl? What's her name? Rarity?"

"That's an odd name...no offence to her."

Rarity had put her mug in the sink. "I take no offence to that because I can understand why you'd think that."

Gray jumped a little and turned to see that she found a muscle shirt and some sweatpants. "Oh hey..."

"Hey..." She said as she walked up next to him.

"So you're Rarity?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy."

"Likewise."

Rarity smiled a little.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Me or him?"

"You."

"Sure."

"Are by any chance wearing Gray's boxers?"

"Yes why?"

"Is that working for you?"

"Gray said he'd take me shopping tomorrow so for tonight yes."

Gray cleared his throat.

"Oh...sorry Gray, we're talking about you like you're not even here..." Rarity said as she hugged his arm a little.

"It's okay..." He said before yawning.

"I should go. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. It was nice meeting you Rarity."

"You too Lucy."

"Night you two."

"Night Lucy." Gray and Rarity said at the same time.

Lucy giggled and went back home.

Gray shut the door. "Well that was..."

"Odd..." Rarity said.

"Yeah...very..." He said.

The two walked back to Gray's bedroom.

"So where am I sleeping?" Rarity asked.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"And what about you? It's your bed that's not fair."

"You're the guest."

"So? It's not fair if I take your bed..."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Rarity fidgeted a little and her face turned a little redder. "I-I think it would be fair if I slept facing one way and you facing the other way..."

"So in the same bed, but facing opposite directions?"

The girl nodded.

"Works for me, and I promise not to do anything to you in your sleep."

"Okay...wait, what do you mean?"

"Like I won't touch you inappropriately or something similar to that while you're sleeping."

Rarity blushed more. "Oh..."

"Unless you're still cold..."

"Then what?"

"Then I'd uh..." Gray tried to say as his face reddened.

"You'd what?"

"I'd uh...c-cuddle you if you want me to..."

The girl blushed a lot more. "R-really?"

"If you don't me to then I won't."

"I wouldn't mind...I am a little cold still..."

Gray blushed a little more. "I-I can tell..." He said hinting for her to look down.

Rarity looked down and covered her chest with her arms and playfully whacked his arm.

Gray laughed and picked her up and out her in bed. "Okay...that's enough of the playing around.

Rarity giggled. "Okay fine." She said as Gray got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and gently pulls her closer.

"Get some sleep."

"Okay." She said as she rested her head on the ice mage's chest and closed her eyes.

Gray smiled and closed his eyes as well and fell asleep with her.


End file.
